


Dear Will..

by winteronyx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, November 16th spoilers, Post-Canon, all platonic relationships - Freeform, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteronyx/pseuds/winteronyx
Summary: After Will died, Philza suggests to Niki to write letters to Will to cope. She tries her best to keep Will updated on her life, since he can’t be there with her.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 45





	Dear Will..

**Author's Note:**

> NOVEMBER 16TH SPOILERS!!! this is post-canon and i haven’t written a fic in forever so pls don’t bash my writing also i didn’t proof read this apologies if there are typos

Hey Will,

You’ve only been gone for a few days. Phil told me to write these to help with closure. I have so many questions for you. Why did you push the button? You’re my best friend, and now you’re gone. I don’t know what to do anymore, Will. How do I stay strong for everyone else too? God, I hate you so much for pushing that button, Will.

——————

Niki put down her pen and sighed.

“Hey Niki, you alright?” She heard behind her. She turned around to see it was Tubbo.

“Yeah, I’m doing alright, Tubbo. How are you and Tommy doing?” Niki said, plastering a smile on her face.

“Tommy’s a wreck. He’s acting like he hates Wilbur, but I know it’s not true. He’s hurting so much. And it doesn’t help that Techno disappeared off somewhere, so he doesn’t even have the comfort of his eldest brother.”

“And, how are you doing?”

“I’m struggling too, especially with becoming President and all, but I think I’ll be okay eventually.”

“I’m here for you guys if you need me, alright? I know it’s hard right now.”

“Thanks, Niki. I should probably get back to Tommy. I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Alright, Tubbo. See you soon.” Tubbo smiled at Niki and then quickly left her office space.

—————

Will,

It’s been another few days since I wrote to you, huh? Fundy is saying he hates you so much, but I think he’s in a lot of emotional pain. He’s an orphan now, and I can tell he’s so upset. He misses you. Techno has disappeared off somewhere, I think to some abandoned city, from what I’ve heard. Tommy hasn’t talked to anyone but Tubbo and Philza anymore. He’ll occasionally say a few words to me, but that’s about it. He’s not the same, he’s not loud anymore. I can also tell Phil is struggling to keep up his act of keeping himself together. He looks like something’s keeping him up at night, but I don’t know why.

——————

Will,

It’s been about two weeks since you passed away. Most of them didn’t want to have a funeral for you, since you blew up L’Manberg. I made a little memorial for you. Tommy started opening up a little more to me, which was nice. I was able to talk to him more about how he felt. Not much, but we’re getting there. Philza looks like he’s getting even less sleep. I feel bad for him, he looks so exhausted. Fundy has started to hang around me more. He seems a little more cheered up than he had been(and stopped saying how much he hated you), but definitely still upset, for obvious reasons. He actually helped me with the memorial. I still haven’t seen Techno, though.

——————

Will, It’s been about a month since you passed away. Philza seems to be getting more sleep now. Tommy has started to be more of his bubbly and loud self again. He’s starting to talk to everyone again. Techno actually showed up to my office today! He was talking about you, actually. He wanted to hear more of what I knew about you, since I had been with you more than Techno was because he had always tended to disappear, even when you were alive. Fundy is around me a lot too. He seems comforted by my presence. I’m trying my best to be a parental figure to him, but I’m still not sure how to do it.

——————

Will,

Philza let me steal your yellow sweater, the one you used to wear all the time. I remember the time you let me borrow it. I forgot my sweater and we were running around outside. We had gone stargazing because we had always liked to just lay down and stare at the stars. I took Fundy stargazing today too, for old times sake. He seemed so comforted by knowing the fact that you and I used to go stargazing. I took him to the pretty field we would always go to.

——————

“Niki, you here?” A voice called out.

“Mhm.. Come in.” A sleepy Niki replied.

“Niki, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine, how are you-” When Niki turned around, she screamed. “Will..?”

“Hi, Niki. I missed you.” A smiling Wilbur said. But he was different. Much paler, sickly, almost.

“This is a dream. It has to be.”

“Nope! This is 100% real!”

“I missed you so much, Will..” She began to cry, finally letting out all the bottled emotions from all these weeks.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come see you sooner, I was trying to remember things. There’s a lot I didn’t remember. You were the only person I fully remembered, so I thought I could wait to pay my visit!”

“Can.. anyone else see and hear you?”

“Nope! I was surprised when you could hear me!”

“Oh.. I’m sorry, Will. So what have you remembered so far?”

“I wrote it all down!” He smiled and placed the book down.

**Things I Remember**

**by Ghostbur**

  * The smell of bread
  * L’Manberg
  * The Revolution
  * Bullying Tommy(he’s a child)
  * Sparring with Techno as a kid
  * The wind
  * Being president
  * People cheering for me
  * Fundy growing up
  * Niki
  * The van



  * Tubbo building everything
  * Phil protecting me
  * Sally the salmon
  * Philza stabbing me to death with a sword
  * A large explosion
  * The taste of salt
  * Air in my lungs
  * Winning the election
  * A ravine
  * Techno’s armory



  * Books
  * Tunnels
  * Arrows
  * ./..
  * I don’t know



Niki smiled at some of the memories in the book. But one of them especially upset her.

“Phil… He killed you..?” Niki whispered.

“Yep!! I don’t remember why, but!!” Wilbur said.

“Why would he ever do such a thing..? Killing his own son..?”

“I wish I could tell you, I really do..”

“That’s why he looked like something was keeping him up at night.. The guilt of murdering his own son.”

“From what I’ve gathered, I blew up L’Manberg, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, you did.”

“It was your home, Niki.”

“It was yours too, Will.”

A sad silence filled the room. Niki turned away and wiped her tears.

“Will, you should go.” She said firmly.

“Niki-” He started but she cut him off.

“Please, Will. Just go.”

“Okay.” He started to leave, but then paused. “I read the letters you wrote for me. I would always come here too late to see you. Thank you for trying to take care of my family. And, I’m sorry for causing all that destruction. I’ll leave you alone, now.”

When she next turned around, he was gone. She then cried, and cried, and cried. She cried until no more tears came.

———————

Will,

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate that I can’t let go of you. I miss you so much, every single day. I’ve grown apart from talking to Philza, now that I know he’s the one who killed you. I asked him why he killed you, and he said you asked him to. Why? Why did you ask him to? What did that do? Your son is an orphan, your family is so upset with you leaving them behind, and me. Will, you meant so much to me. God, you still do mean so much to me. It’s hard without you, but I know you would want me to try my best.

———————

Will,

It’s been about a year since I last wrote to you. You passed away about a year and a half ago. I take Fundy stargazing every week still. He really enjoys it. I think it’s his way of connecting with you. Techno, Tommy, and Philza have fixed the rifts they had. Tommy and Techno are now closer than ever. The three of them always seem to be laughing now. Tubbo is also always with them, since him and Tommy are pretty inseparable. Tubbo and Tommy have been succeeding with their roles as President and Vice President too. We rebuilt L’Manberg, it’s a strong and beautiful place again. With your family, we go to visit your memorial a lot. But Will, I think this letter might be my last one to you, for a long while. I promise you I’ll continue to take care of your family. But I think, right now, it’s all going well. Rest well, Will. I love you.

-Niki

——————

“Can we go stargazing now, Niki?” Fundy asked, his eyes sparkling.

“Of course, Fundy. I just wanted to finish that letter,” Niki replied, smiling.

“Who’s the letter for, Niki, if you don’t mind me asking?” She could see Fundy’s eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Just for a friend of mine. A really good friend.” She gestured Fundy over to the door. “Let’s go stargazing now, Fundy.”

The two walked out of Niki’s office and heard a familiar set of voices.

“Hey Niki! Hey Fundy! What are you two up to?” Philza asked, smiling at the two. Tubbo and Tommy were arguing over some mindless thing and Techno was just chuckling about it.

“We were gonna go stargazing. If you guys would like to join us, you can, if Fundy doesn’t mind.” She looked over at Fundy, who smiled and shook his head.

“That would be lovely, I haven’t gone stargazing in ages. Boys!” The three boys looked over at Phil. “Let’s go stargazing?” The three boys nodded their heads in excitement.

The whole family began to walk to the field, mindless chatter and just overall happiness in the air. Life was finally good, and Niki was finally happy again. She felt a presence next to her and looked over. Ghostbur. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She saw him follow the family to the field. They were all here, and all happy and together, as a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter for writing this angsty stuff @COGSTWT


End file.
